


A tender touch

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: This was for a Hannibal event. Will and Alana having some fluff sex.





	A tender touch




End file.
